


This is How Winter lived

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: Rebekah Barnes learns about her father's past in an unusual way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts), [WordCollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCollector/gifts), [downrangedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downrangedragon/gifts), [Barnes_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnes_Bucky/gifts), [still_loading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_loading/gifts), [Bucky_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Frost/gifts), [Avenge_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/gifts), [ShesInBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesInBloom/gifts), [Winter_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Bucky/gifts), [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/gifts), [Bucky_Barnes_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Barnes_obsessed/gifts), [Dont_touch_my_Bucky1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_my_Bucky1/gifts), [melle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melle/gifts), [alexgalchenyuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgalchenyuk/gifts), [DeeDeeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDeeCat/gifts), [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts), [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/gifts).



> This is going to be a long story so stay with me. My goal is 300 pages

My name is Rebekah Barnes. This is a slightly inaccurate description of how I learned about my Dad's past.

 

I was up in my parents attic, cleaning and organizing all the ancient junk that was up there; and I was looking for Christmas decorations.

So far, I had found the tree, two out of five boxes of ornaments, and the star for the top of the tree. I still had to find the wreath, the remaining boxes of ornaments and the working set of lights.

I loved exploring our attic; so much stuff was up there. And every day I went up there I found new stuff to mess with. I may be twenty, but that will never stop me from having fun.

I stacked a box labeled "Halloween Decorations" on top of a box labeled "Wedding Decorations". Yeah, okay Mom, like I need to think about getting married.

When I turned back to the other stuff I saw two wooden crates shoved way against the back wall. Unlike everything else in the attic, these crates only had a thin layer of dust on the top.

My curiosity aroused I pulled one away from the wall, then wiped the thin layer off the top; where a skull with octopus legs was painted in red on the top.

Looking around I located a pry bar and pried the top off the crate. The lid fell to the floor with a clatter. I knew no one would come investigate; I was an only child living with my parents, James and Dorothy. They didn't really care what I did up in the attic as long as I didn't break anything.

With the lid off, I peered into the crate and could see several items inside; I pulled out the first items, a pair of black, heavy duty, military grade combat boots. I was impressed, then I pulled out a Skorpion semi-automatic things. It wasn't rusty at all and looked like at one time it had been well-cared for. However, I set it aside, I knew about guns but didn't like them very much.

I reached inside again and felt leather against my fingers; I pulled the item out and found it was a type of belt used to hold weapons in place. Intrigued I examined it closer, but it didn't hold my attention for long.

After setting the combat belt aside, I reached in and pulled out a folded stack of clothing, naturally I unfolded the top piece and found it was a combat shirt made of tightly woven fabric; I think it was bullet-proof.

After the shirt I pulled out a matching pants, matching jacket and matching fingerless gloves. 

It was a matching uniform.

Setting the uniform aside I reached into the crate again and felt more leather and pulled out several sheathed knives - I counted them there were twenty; I also learned the hard way that they were still very sharp.

Then, my fingers brushed one last item; a black mask. I gave into temptation and closed my eyes then slipped it on.

When I opened my eyes; I was no longer in the attic and the mask had vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter one. 
> 
> So I finally realized I didn't like how my story was going so the 15 pages I wrote by hand will be tossed aside, for now, while my story takes a different track.

I was sitting in a cold, metal chair. Voices spoke around me I couldn't understand what they said. I think they were speaking in a foreign language.

"Lebenszeichen?" A female voice asked.

"Die Vitalfunktionen sind alle," a male voice responded.

"Herzfrequenz?" The first voice asked.

"Die Herzfrequenz ist konstant und normal." Another female voice responded.

I groaned as a throbbing headache made itself evident. The fast-paced conversation stopped as I blinked in the bright light. It took a minute but my eyes adjusted, and now I could see a woman standing in front of me; she held a clipboard and wore a white lab coat.

"Gut, Sind Sie Wach," She said, slowly my mind translated 'Good you're awake'. It registered that I understood her even though she spook a foreign language.

"Where- where am I?" I managed. I was surprised by how raspy and disused my voice sounded.

"Hydra's Siberian base," she responded in English. She didn't seem surprised that I had no clue where I was; in fact, she seemed to expect that question.

Suddenly, my breathing became fast and irregular, I was close to hyperventilating.

"His heart rate is going up!" A woman called out. The woman with the clipboard nodded an acknowledgment. "Soldier, I need you to calm down, immediately," she said to me.

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm down; but I was failing. The woman studied for a moment before turning to yet another person.

"Give him something to calm him down, he needs to be calm."

"Yes ma'am," The man she had been speaking to moved forward with a hypodermic needle. My eyes widened; I hated needles, any type of needle, but especially hypodermic needles.

I frantically began struggling; my left arm strained and I heard gears whirring softly, then increased to high pitched whine; then my arm tore loose of the restraints holding me in place. I swung at the man; when my arm made contact, I sent him flying back.

I winced slightly hearing him crash into a table. My strength surprised me; However, before I could do any more damage several men wearing black uniforms moved forward and pinned me down.

I began screaming at the top of my lungs. They ignored my screams and another man wearing a lab coat stepped forward and injected me with something. A few heartbeats later it was in my blood stream, forcing me to calm down; then I realized they'd drugged me.

A different woman moved forward holding something black. My eyes widened again recognizing it to be identical to the one that I had tried on in my attic.

The uniformed men continued to pin me down as the woman forced the mask into position. It was then I realized it wasn't a mask, it was a muzzle specifically designed to prevent the wearer (me) from screaming - or talking.

Once the broken restraint had been replaced the uniformed men moved back, but stayed close; in case I broke loose again.

The woman with the clipboard made notes on it and whispered questions to some of the other people in the room.

I took the opportunity to study my surroundings; judging from all the equipment and the lab coats most everyone was wearing, I could safely assume I was in a lab of some sort.

Then it registered.

They'd been saying he or him. I was a girl; I was confused by that but I shoved the thought aside. It was the least of my concerns right now. 

My gaze went to my left arm; I wanted to figure out why it had the strength it did. To my shock it was solid metal. I curled my fingers into a fist and was rewarded with movement as smooth and natural as my normal flesh right hand.

I also realized... I had no shirt on. I looked down and saw the smooth muscular chest of a man. I shifted uncomfortably at the realization.

"Soldier." The woman with the clipboard said sharply.

I looked up, wondering who she was speaking to; then it registered she was talking to me. "Director Pierce and your handler, Chris, will be down here shortly. So I suggest you behave."

I just glared at her. I didn't know who these people were, where I was; well I suppose Siberia, or what they wanted with me. I wasn't going to play the good, obedient soldier.

About a half hour later, the door to the lab opened and two men entered. One was grey-haired, had grey-blue eyes and was wearing a suit and tie. The other man was younger, wearing a black uniform and seemed to listen to the older man.

"Report on the Asset's condition." The older man ordered never taking his gaze off of me.

"The Asset is unstable at the moment; he attacked one of the other scientists, severely injuring him." Some sick part of me was glad to hear that I had injured him. "He is also not responding to commands." The woman with the clipboard reported.

So the older guy must be the director guy - Pierce - she had been talking about. Which makes the other guy Chris, my 'handler'.

Wonderful.

The older man stepped closer so he was standing directly in front of me, then grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking my head back so I was forced to meet his gaze, he studied me.

"Wipe him and start over. We need to revert him back to his violent side. He will be training agents." He said before releasing my hair and stepping away. "I want him ready in three hours."

He turned and walked to the door, pausing he glanced over his shoulder at the woman, "Oh, and Trianna, don't hesitate to punish him if he steps out of line." With that he exited the room.

The woman with the clipboard- Trianna, turned to the other scientists. "Let's get going. You heard the Director, clock's ticking people."

Two scientists stepped forward and pushed me so my back was pressed against the back of the chair, I flinched when my back made contact with the ice cold metal. They removed the mask and slipped a mouth guard into my mouth.

Then the chair leaned back and something slipped over my head, blocking the view of one eye. I was so confused. But then all thoughts fled my mind as white-hot pain exploded in my head and body.; and I screamed in agony. The pain subsided and I gasped for breath only to have the white-hot pain explode in my mind again. Again and again the white hot pain exploded through my mind and body. Every memory seemed to fly apart in my mind as my screams of agony continued.

Finally the pain subsided and the chair swung back into a sitting position. A man in a black uniform circled me reciting words that tore through my blank mind. 

"Longing...Rusted...Seventeen...Daybreak...Furnace...Nine...Benign...Homecoming...One... Fright car." He stopped in front of me, "Soldat?"

"Ready to comply." The words sprang unbidden to my lips, they tasted foreign yet familiar at the same time. But once I spoke these words the restrains pinning me to the chair retracted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to GreenAsClover and monicawoe for commenting! Comments keep me going!

I was taken to an empty room after I had been dressed in a black combat uniform. I stood motionless, my hands clasped behind my back, my gaze focused on the floor listening for anything of relevance.

Half an hour later I heard footsteps, several footsteps; multiple people. One adult, twelve children- teens possibly.

A moment later the door to the room opened and a woman entered. My gaze flicked briefly up to her, before moving to the young woman standing in a line behind her. I briefly wondered who she was and who the young girls, but the thought was pushed aside. If I needed to know they would tell me.

"Soldat." The woman said, her voice held distaste as if she didn't like me. That was odd as she had just met me. But, obediently, my gaze moved to her. "I want to make a few things clear. I don't like you, and because I don't like you I don't trust you. The only reason my girls and I are here is because your superiors have spoken highly of your skills and they believe that you can improve my girls' fighting skills."

I nodded, slightly unsure why she didn't like me but it was irrelevant.

"I am leaving my girls with you for a few hours, they have been instructed to listen to you. Do your best not to kill them. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I responded, hoping my showing my respect for her position that she would change her opinion about me. I didn't know why I cared about that, I really shouldn't but I did.

"Good." And with that she turned on her heel and exited the room. Leaving me alone with all twelve girls. I supposed she wanted me to train them.

All twelve girls were studying me closely, and seemed to be assessing how brutal of a trainer I would be.

"Line up." I said briskly, I disliked disorder and these girls would know what I preferred and what I abhorred.

All the girls lined up in a neat row. I studied them then pointed to the first girl in the line, "You, move forward and give me your name." She stepped forward.

"My name is Valeria," 

"Next," I said.

The next girl stepped forward.

"Nikita,"

The rest followed quickly.

"Aleksei,"  
"Irina,"

"My name is Anna,"

"Anya,"

"Natalia,"

"My name is Zara,"

"Vita,"

"Darya,"

"Nika,"

"My name is Verta,"

I memorized their names quickly, so I wouldn't forget. They were in a neat line again, waiting for my instructions.

I pointed to Nikita, "How well are you trained in hand to hand combat?" She hesitated and I could tell she wanted to lie, but she took a deep breath,

"Hand to hand combat is not my strong suit," she answered honestly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Well then, it is my job to fix that." I said, then I motioned her forward so she was standing directly in front of me. "Do you know the basic offensive stance?" I asked. I could see her visibly relax. A mistake on her part. We hadn't even begun.

She assumed a very faulty offensive stance. I nodded, "Defensive stance?" Again I noted her faulty stance and I shook my head. I moved forward and lightly placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed. She stumbled, recovered briefly before I used my foot to sweep her feet out from underneath her. She gasped and hit the floor hard.

I waited until she had regained her feet before I directed her to her spot in the line. Then I motioned Aleksei forward. "Your turn," I said. "Defensive stance," She assumed a stance that was slightly better than Nikita's. I took a deep breath and sighed; knowing I had my work cut out for me.

"Your stance is faulty." I said allowing ice to creep into my voice, it let them know that I was going light on them, several of the girl's shifted uncomfortably.

Good.

"Your stance is slightly better than Nikita's. Her faulty stance is why I could knock her off balance so easily." I said. I then demonstrated a better stance.

I spent at least five hours instructing them and training them in different defensive and offensive stances.

Suddenly, the door opened and the woman from earlier entered followed closely by Chris, my handler. "Soldat, halt." He ordered.

Instantly, I stepped away from the young girl, Valeria, I had been working with and fell into the required position when in the presence of my handlers or superiors or when left alone without instructions. My hands were clasped behind my back, my gaze on the floor, standing completely motionless.

"Good boy." He said, as the woman led the girls out of the room. He waited until they were gone, "You held back, Soldier, why?"For a moment I didn't answer, as I was carefully thinking my response over. 

"They are nothing but young girls, why do they deserve the same brutal training as a full grown man?" I said finally.

Chris studied me, "Don't hold back, Soldier, unless you want to visit the Chair," my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"N-not n-necessary," I stammered, "I'll train them whatever way you want." I hated the Chair and would do just about anything to stay out of that chair.


End file.
